This invention relates in general to disposable air fresheners and, in particular, to a disposable packet which contains a quantity of air freshening material. More specifically, but without restriction to the particular use which is shown and described, this invention relates to a disposable packet containing an air freshening material which may be positioned and retained in an air stream until such time as the air freshening material is expended and the packet is then replaced.
Various types of devices have been utilized to treat the air within a confined enclosure or room. Many of such devices are static in that a deodorizing material is exposed to the ambient conditions within a room and through sublimation a solid deodorizing material is transformed into vapor which provides a pleasant scent for masking odors. Other systems utilize a filter to recirculate the air within a room or enclosure through a filter medium to remove particles such as pollen, dust or the like. While such deodorizing or filtering devices help to alleviate the problem of offensive odors or irritants in the air, they are generally of limited efficiency or expensive.